The Scotsman and the Grimm
by Lord Maximus
Summary: When the Scotsman saw Jack disappeared he believed Aku was finished. He didn't expect to meet this blue guy who tells him of the timeline changing and that instead of Aku taking over the world a force known as the Grimm is born to destroy everything. Well, at least he will be alive again and he can see his daughters born again. I BE BACK AND IN ME PRIME NO LESS!


**The Scotsman and the Grimm**

 _Long ago, Aku, the Big Baby of Darkness unleased a great evil._

 _But a brave Samurai stepped up to oppose him._

 _Before the final blow was struck the Big Buffoon tore open a portal in time and flung him into the future._

 _Where he met me and we became best buds!_

 _We took on bounty hunters, monsters, Celtic demons and crazy siren that sang like a thousand nails scratching a chalkboard!_

 _Fifty years passed and I was blessed with bonny lasses, me daughters!_

 _There's Flora, Maeve, Isla, Bradana, Murdina, Alana, Oban, Ardbey, Fiona, Assie, Bonnie, Lorna, Mawina, Shona, Nora, Piesil, Shanath, Euspeth, Edme, Freya, Gilbartha, Gesha, Grizela, Innes, Dawntha, Cora, Davina, Kina._

 _We all stood against Aku and when the big baby thought I was down I came back!_

 _Celtic Magic!_

 _We decided to regroup and plan a new attack, we'd amass an even bigger army, we'd find Jack and together finally defeat that Big Baby!_

 _We watched as that buffoon captured Jack but we showed up and saved him!_

 _I asked which of me daughters he'd like to marry but he said he already met someone._

 _She didn't look like his type._

 _They disappeared into a portal and Aku, the Big Baby threw a tantrum before he disappeared too._

 _And now I don't know where I am!_

"You are in a form of limbo."

The Scotsman turned around; coming face to face with a blue skinned man dressed entirely black and wore red glasses. "And who are you?"

"I am the Azure Guardian of Time and Space." The man spoke. "I formerly guarded a portal in time, meant to be used by only one man who was meant to defeat me. But Aku put a wrench in that plan when he destroyed the portal and me along with it."

"Well, if it makes you feel better that baby's gone and bought it." The Scotsman said.

"Not entirely." The Guardian replied, causing the Scotsman to raise an eyebrow. "Things are about to change but not entirely for the better. Both Aku and Jack have no idea what's about to happen."

"What are you talking about?" The Scotsman questioned.

Behind the Guardian appeared the image of Jack slaying Aku in the past. "Samurai Jack was always meant to destroy Aku. There was no question about it. When Aku threw the Samurai into the future time portals were created as a direct result of Aku's doing and even though he destroyed all the other time portals he unintentionally made one in the form of the daughter he never meant to make. When Jack slew Aku in the past it caused a ripple effect across the time stream."

"Ha!" The Scotsman laughed, watching as Jack killed Aku. "That's it Jackie boy!"

"It won't be good for long." The Guardian said, showing the Scotsman of Jack at his wedding as Ashi died.

"What happened to her?!" The Scotsman gasped as Ashi disappeared.

"Without Aku existing in the future she never existed in the beginning. What saved her temporarily was the fact that the time travel she used to bring the Samurai to the past temporarily made her immune to the alteration just as it made the Samurai immune to aging. She stepped out of the time stream of her present and re-entered it in the past but eventually it would cause her to be erased when the events of her birth was effected." The Guardian answered. "So even though the Samurai won he lost his love."

"Oh…Jackie boy." The Scotsman looked on at Jack as he wandered the forest in sadness. "But why are you showing me this?"

"Because Aku went back into the past as well." The Guardian said, now showing Aku traveling to the place of his birth.

"WHAT?!" The Scotsman shouted, watching as Aku did something. "What's he doing?!"

"He's altering his past, deciding that if he can't control the world he will destroy it." The Guardian answered. "When the time comes instead of Aku rising it will be…Grimm."

The Scotsman watched as armies of monsters with white mask like faces and glowing red eyes, made of the darkness that Aku was made of began ravaging the world. "What are they?!"

"Aku, in a new form to ensure his survival and revenge. This change will essentially change everything that has happened, even the Samurai's journey." The Guardian answered.

"So what do you want with me?" The Scotsman asked.

The Guardian smirked. "Want a chance to throw a wrench in his plan?"

"…I'm listening."

"With the power of your Celtic Magic you attained a spiritual form and with it you can become one of the few people who will remember everything." The Guardian said. "Become one of many warriors in this new world, stronger than ever, rally your clan against this evil force and maybe you'll see the Samurai again."

"Really?!"

The Guardian shrugged. "Oh knows? He does have a habit of showing up."

The Scotsman laughed. "That he does! So, will I still see my bonny daughters?"

"If you have got the time with your wife." The Guardian said, laughing.

"I'm in!" The Scotsman laughed. "It'll be good to have a body again!"

And thus, the Scotsman of the future would be born again in an entirely new world, his flesh restored to his prime, his memories preserved by the magical Celtic runes of his sword.

And his family would get even larger.

"I BE BACK AND I BE READY TO TAKE ON THAT BIG BABY'S BIG BABIES!"


End file.
